


A New Life

by StarrySummers04



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After the events with the Black Lotus, Sherlock comes to a life changing conclusion.Sherlock's P.O.VOriginally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	A New Life

Sherlock's P.O.V

When I first met John, I deduced him as fast as I could. I still can't believe that he is okay with being my flatmate; he is okay with all the crazy experiments, me playing the violin at all hours, and when I don't talk for days on end. The only thing that bothers him is how little I eat but digesting slows me down. He never says anything but if he puts food down in front of me then I try and make an effort to eat it.

After the events with the Black Lotus, I realised that my feelings for John had changed. They were no longer platonic. I realised that I am in love with John Watson. A shocking revelation for someone who is married to their work and has never had a real relationship, like ever. I'm sure that you are all able to deduce that I'm a virgin, although I would like to find out what all the fuss is about, and how it feels to be connected to another human being so intimately. Mycroft claims it's amazing.

John is out on another date with that doctor, Sarah Sawyer. I detest that woman with all of my being because John should be mine. Not hers, mine! I decided that I should call Mycroft and ask him to come over because I have no idea what to do with all of these new feelings.

_221B Baker Street. It's important, please come and help - SH_

**I'm busy with Gregory. Go and bother John. - MH**

_I can't. I need your help and John's on a date. - SH_

**Fine. But you will owe me. Big time. - MH**

About half an hour later, Mycroft arrived at Baker Street. He looked really pissed off so I'd clearly interrupted something. Probably sex. "What is so important, Sherlock? I was busy with Gregory and we only get so much free time together!" He demanded as soon as he entered the room. I didn't even get a hello first either, how rude!

"I'm in love with John." I blurted.

The bloody bastard stood there and laughed at me. I'm here, absolutely fucking terrified because of these new feelings and he's laughing. "Please can you stop laughing, Mycroft. I'm scared and I need your help." I whimpered and then I started crying. That shut him up pretty quickly and he stopped laughing.

"I understand that you're scared, Sherlock. I went through the same thing when I realised how I truly felt about Gregory. Because we Holmes' initially decided to stay away from feelings, it has made falling in love harder and scarier than it should be. I will help you if you tell me how." Mycroft replied.

"Just tell me what to do, Mycroft! I don't know what to do!" I cried. I hated showing emotion because it influences people's opinions of you. Mycroft came and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Tell John how you feel. I know that you don't want to but he should know. He's back now, anyway." Mycroft said as the door opened and John walked in.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. He was bound to have questions, Mycroft doesn't show up for no reason. It's usually to get us to solve a case for him.

"I was giving my dear brother some advice, John. I need to get back to Gregory now. Remember what I said, Sherlock." Mycroft explained before leaving. John just looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What was that all about? And since when do you ask your brother for advice?" He asked.

"Look, John. I need to tell you something. I'm not very good at this so you will have to excuse me for a moment whilst I gather my thoughts."

"What is it, Sherlock?" John pressed.

"I like you, John. I mean that I have a huge crush on you and I can't keep it inside anymore. That's what Mycroft was offering me advice on. Emotions. Love. I don't understand it but I know that I love you. I needed to tell you and if you hate me now then that's fine, and if you need to leave, I'll die inside but it's okay. It's all out in the open now."

I had barely registered what was going on before I felt his lips pressed against mine. "Me too." John said into my mouth. We were both smiling into the kiss like idiots but I didn't care. It was a new beginning.


End file.
